


What the Hold-Up Is

by spuffyduds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in Season One.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What the Hold-Up Is

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season One.

He's trying to think and when he thinks he hums; it helps the thinking. So now he's humming and trudging up his grimy stairs, pondering why he can't just _say_ something to Cordy. Yeah, she's out of his league, most like; still, can't hurt to try, just get it out there, stop dodging and weaving and hinting. He's loved and lost before but he's never been a coward, yeah? So what's the hold-up, why not just—-spit it out?

He's got his key in the door before he realizes that what he's been humming is "I'm Just Wild About Harry."


End file.
